


Filling in For a Friend

by DyedViolet



Series: Seven Strangers and their Relevant Activities [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, kazoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyedViolet/pseuds/DyedViolet
Summary: Scene from the end of episode 88, rewritten to be a bit sillier.





	Filling in For a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Scene from the end of episode 88, rewritten to be a bit sillier.

"If she is an active member of the lightless flame cult there's every possibility tracking her down will be dangerous, but it's also the… the only…?" John trails off as he hears music outside, distant yet growing ever louder. It's unfamiliar and discordant, not following any melody he's familiar with. Perhaps not following any melody at all. Baffled and mildly terrified, John approaches the window to look down to the street. For safety's sake, he grabs his mostly-empty mug of tea along the way.  
Outside the window are seven individuals, each loudly playing a neon kazoo. There is one for each color of the rainbow, yet they seem to not care about keeping with the order of Roy G Biv. They stand in a sullen line, bodies stiff as they stare up at his window, kazoos dangling from their mouths as they continue dooting. He opens the window.  
"What in hell is this?!" John tells down at them. A woman takes the kazoo from her lips as the other six continue to play.  
"We're here as a warning. The calliope had other things to do tonight."  
"Calliope–?" As it hits him, he feels the blood drain from his face.  
"There's the fear response. Let's go." Bringing her kazoo back to her mouth, the woman leads the other six into the night, dooting all the while.  
"Can you hear that?" Georgie asks, barging into the room. "Like one of those terrible meme remixes on Youtube."  
"Kazoo," John whispers in terror.  
"Yeah, that! Are you alright?"  
"I–" he gulps, "I'm going to keep The Admiral company for a bit before bed." He walks past her and out the door, face a mask of blank fear.  
"...Alright." Georgie shrugs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little mad that the only fics about the anatomy students are all horny and weird, so I'm channeling that anger into productivity. This is the first step in a reverse-smear campaign to counterbalance the approximately 16k of weird horny fics with 16k of fun shenanigans fics.


End file.
